Cable television operators lose revenue when unscrupulous subscribers order additional “outlets”, i.e. CPE devices for the home, and then move the new CPE device to a neighbor's house and re-sell the service at a discount.
By detecting unauthorized moves of CPE devices, cable operators may decrease revenue lost via such service theft.